El chico de la 77
by Javiitha'S
Summary: El mejor verano de mi vida comenzó en esa nueva habitación, desde esa nueva ventana, pero eso yo no lo supe hasta el último día .-Nuestro último año, eh... /SasuSaku


By: **J**αvιιтнα'_S_

Dιsclαιmєя: **N**αяuтσ© **M**αsαsнι **K**ιsнιмσтσ

. x .**  
**

**E**l** c**hico** d**e** l**a**77**

. x ._  
_

_Sus manos recorrían mi espalda mientras se ponía encima de mí. Sus labios recorrían desde mi cuello hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja. Solté un suspiro cuando mordió suavemente la delicada piel hasta dejar una pequeña marca rojiza. Me miró y le sonreí pícara tirando ligeramente de su cabello negro. _

_.- ¡Sasuke! -entró Naruto interrumpiendo nuestro momento- Oh, I'm so sorry! -dijo cuando vio la cara completamente enfadada de Sasuke y yo tapándome hasta la cabeza con la sábana. _

. x .

Maldije -no estoy segura si internamente- cuando el viento, que se colaba por mi ventana, tiró algunas cosas de la mesilla de noche. Estaba durmiendo plácidamente, soñando de algo que ya ni siquiera recuerdo pero sé que me gustaba, y ese monstruo llegó para sacarme de mi fantasía con el sonido de los pendientes, más el móvil y aquel cuadro -que ya no recuerdo de qué año es-, cayendo al suelo.

Me levanté he intenté tranquilizarme cuando miré la hora. _6:37. _Miré por la ventana y me di cuenta que mis palabras, maldiciones o lo que sea que hubiese dicho no podían tener menos relevancia en ese momento. El cielo me daba los buenos días con unos colores que nunca había visto a aquella hora. Eran colores fuego, todos, y el contraste que hacían con las nubes negras era increíble. Me hubiese gustado cambiarme de forma rápida y caminar -o correr si hacía falta- hasta el mirador que había cerca de casa para poder ver aquella maravilla más cerca, pero cuando me di cuenta ya se había acabado el espectáculo.

Suspiré e intenté volver a dormir pero se me hizo imposible. Alguna que otra gota me cayó cuando volví a asomarme pero no me importó. Me quedé allí toda la mañana, mirando la gente correr para llegar a casa, viendo como el as de luz de los rayos alumbraba aquellas nubes oscuras. En realidad esos días me encantaban. Días de verano con tormentas, eran lo mejor. Pero recordé que si el tiempo seguía así todo el día, seguramente no podría salir con mis amigos aquella tarde.

. x .

Me removí entre las sabanas una vez más. ¿Tan difícil era acostumbrarte a una cama nueva, en una habitación desconocida, en una casa que hace solo tres días pasó a ser tuya? Sinceramente esperaba que no.

Abrí los ojos y miré lo primero que tenía a la vista. Mi _precioso _techo. No tenía nada malo, pero al estar en diagonal, con arcos cada unos cuantos centímetros, me recodaba la habitación de mi prima... de tres años.

Suspiré y encendí el portátil nuevamente -hace solo quince minutos que lo había apagado y "guardado" debajo de la cama. Escuchaba música -la lista de reproducción que llevaba escuchando al menos un mes- cuando por alguna razón -y no quiero ser como Ino y decir que fue por el _destino- _giré mi cabeza y observé por la ventana.

Aún no conocía a todos los vecinos -de vista; nunca fui de aquellas chicas que antes de entrar en casa saludan a la señora que vive frente a ti con esa simpatía de quien se conoce de años, supongo que porque nunca viví en el mismo lugar más de tres años- así que cuando vi a aquel chico salir a cerrar las puertas de su casa me quedé fijamente mirándole.

La oscuridad no me dejaba apreciarle del todo pero creí que sus ojos eran oscuros -normalmente los ojos claros, como los verdes y sobretodo los azules, destacan mucho más para mi vista- y su cabello también. Tenía un cuerpo atlético, no muy musculoso pero si todo su torso, tapado por una simple camiseta negra, tenía el mismo tiempo de trabajo que sus brazos estaba segura que en la playa debía ser aquel chico que todas se quedan mirando pero que sabes que es increíblemente inalcanzable.

Me pilló de pleno mirándole y yo no pude evitar desviar la mirada a la casa de al lado -sí, ya lo sé, deprimente. Sentía su mirada sobre mi, no me pareció extraño, todos se me quedan mirando la primera vez. No es por ser creída ni mucho menos, es solo que... ¿Quién tiene el cabello rosa _**natural**_? Al menos yo no conozco a nadie, solo yo. Y eso no era más que una _putada. _

Cuando volví a mirar a la casa del chico misterioso-buenísimo-que-como-se-lo-describa-a-Ino-se-viene-a-vivir-conmigo me di cuenta que estaba en la puerta, apoyado de forma distraída, de brazos cruzados, mirando en mi dirección. Esta vez no corrí la mirada, pero sus ojos oscuros me hacían sentir desnuda. Hice el amago de volver a entrar la cabeza y el resto de mi cuerpo a mi habitación nuevamente y él hizo lo mismo. Se giró y entró a su casa, pero la puerta no se cerraba. Seguí dejando espacio entre la ventana y yo hasta que me senté en la cama.

Desde allí pude ver en qué momento cerró la puerta y en qué momento sentí que con aquella habitación ya teníamos un secreto en común. El chico misterioso de la 77.

. x .

Os pareceré una loca obsesionada pero es que aquel hombre me atraía de una forma incomprensible. Como si sus ojos oscuros me llamaran. Le esperaba cada noche sentada en mi cama, escuchando música en el ordenador.

En un principio estaba atenta al momento en el que saliera. Él se volvía a mi ventana y nos mirábamos durante unos pequeños segundos para luego entrar en su casa. Terminó siendo como una rutina.

Y justamente en eso pensaba una noche. Perdida en el hecho de que parecía una acosadora mientras él solo me miraba -si es que de verdad me miraba a mi- durante pocos segundos. Ya no tenía las canciones de siempre reproduciéndose, ya no tenía ni siquiera el portátil encendido. Pero él me vio.

Escuché un suave silbido llegar fuera. Fue tan suave que tal vez lo había imaginado y solo logró que girara mi rostro hacia la pared mientras me revolvía el pelo con una mano. Estaba apunto de decidir que me recostaría, me arroparía con las sábanas y dormiría, sin pensar en ningún chico, sin pensar en el chico misterioso, ni en el escalofrío que me recorría cada noche cuando me miraba, ni en su cuerpo aparentemente tan perfecto.

Pero no lo hice. No lo hice por otro silbido, más fuerte que el anterior, que llamó mi atención. Giré mi cabeza hacia la ventana para ver quién silbaba y por qué -mi alma cotilla, compartida con Ino, nunca se perdería-, pero me encontré con aquel chico mirándome y … sonriéndome.

Me quedé helada, y en algún rincón de mi mente de verdad pensé si me creía tonta. Era la sonrisa más perfecta que podría existir, y la única sonrisa que había hecho que mi corazón saltase a un ritmo insólito y que mi respiración se parara.

Cuando pude reaccionar le devolví la sonrisa, intentando parecer natural. Con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió de mi y se encaminó hasta su puerta donde se volvió nuevamente a mirarme. Era como un sueño, ¿estaría soñando?

Con un gesto de mano de parte mía se adentró a su casa. Yo volví mi cabeza hacia el frente aún con la sonrisa plasmada. Reí suavemente antes de recostarme, arroparme e intentar dormir.

Las noches se volvieron a dar casi de la misma manera. Ya no estaba al tanto de si salía de casa y poder verle. Ahora solo esperaba su llamada, un silbido, algún sonido raro con el que nos reíamos en silencio, o una mirada tan intensa que no podía evitar girarme.

_**¡Dios! **_ Ese chico me encantaba...

. x .

Estábamos a principios de Agosto y el calor era increíblemente sofocante. No bajábamos de 35° y ya ni siquiera podíamos ir a la playa a la hora que acostumbrábamos.

Aquella tarde decidí no salir de casa; la última vez que había mirado el termómetro que había en el jardín marcaba 37° pero dentro de casa habían, al menos, diez grados menos. Ino y Tenten se auto invitaron al escucharme decir lo bien que se estaba en la nueva casa así que allí nos podía encontrar cualquiera: las tres sentadas en la mesa del comedor, mirando las fotos de cuando éramos pequeñas, disfrutando de un vaso de agua que nunca me había sentado tan bien.

.- ¡Oh, Sakura! Mira esta –me dijo por milésima vez Ino señalando una de las cien fotos que había repartidas por la mesa.- ¿Por qué tuvieron que llevarse a aquella niña tan mona y dejarnos a esta Frentona? -dramatizó secándose una inexistente lágrima.

Cogí un puñado de fotos y sin pensármelo dos veces se los lancé a la cara. Tenten reía intentando no entrar en la pelea porque sabía que saldría perdiendo.

A la media hora seguíamos en lo mismo, ahora con un poco de música ambiente. Nos reíamos y disfrutábamos mirando las aventuras pasadas, como en aquel carnaval -hace unos diez años- en el que nos disfrazamos de princesas Disney; cómo olvidar a los niños que intentaron quitarle el velo transparente a Ino y como uno de ellos se disfrazó de enanito para poder ir con Tenten.

Cuando nos reíamos a carcajadas sobre una historia que nos recordaba Ino escuché el timbre.

.- Chicas, guardad silencio un momento -Tenten me guiñó un ojo antes de volver su vista a las fotos, mientras que Ino sonrió de una forma que me hizo pensar en la frase _Yo nunca he hecho nada malo _y no me dio muy buena espina.

Con un suspiro me alejé de mis amigas y caminé hasta la puerta. Me miré cinco segundos en el espejo y verifiqué que mi pelo estuviese en su lugar -o al menos mínimamente-, que la minifalda no estuviese subida y que la camiseta básica de tirantes no dejase ver el oscuro sujetador -ya me había pasado más de una vez, y una fue en clases- que llevaba debajo. Asintiendo levemente por mi aspecto me limité a abrir la puerta.

_**Adoraba vivir en el pueblo preferido para los turistas...**_

Frente a mi había un rubio de ojos azules. _Gua-pí-si-mo. _Le sonreí amablemente y él me dio la sonrisa más grande que había visto. Algo balbuceó sobre una pelota pero no entendí casi nada, por no decir nada. Al ver que no terminaba de entender lo que quería decir me pidió que esperara con la mano.

.- Claro –le respondí con una sonrisa. Se me pasó por la cabeza intentar practicar mi inglés pero sin duda nos liaríamos más de lo que ya estábamos.

Desapareció de mi vista demasiado rápido como para que me pudiera dar cuenta. Miré que Ino no estuviese haciendo nada que tentara contra mi salud, ni mental ni física, y volví a la puerta hacia donde se encaminaba, _ahora sí, _el chico más guapo que había visto. Y para colmo le conocía.

El chico de la 77 me miraba con una sonrisa ladeada, la sonrisa ladeada más perfecta que podría existir. Le sonreí de vuelta pensando que sus ojos no eran simplemente oscuros, sino que eran de un negro tan profundo que los segundos en los que estuvimos solo mirándonos sentí que me ahogaba en ellos.

.- El tonto de Naruto no te dijo nada, ¿no? -y su voz... _oh, su voz... _En ese momento solo tenía una palabra para describirle: perfecto.

.- Eh... No... Bueno, intentó decirme algo pero no le entendí nada -le respondí avergonzada. Pero me extraño que él casi no tuviese acento extranjero, hace mucho que no conocía a ningún turista que pudiese hablar el español con tanta naturalidad.

.- Típico en Naruto –susurró para sí mismo– Venía a por la pelota. Se coló en tu patio.

_La pelota... _Me quedé pensando unos segundos en cómo pudo llegar la pelota a mi patio desde su casa, donde el patio era demasiado pequeño como para que dos hombres pudiesen jugar tranquilamente a la pelota. Y dudaba que se pusieran a jugar en la calle como los niños pequeños... ¿o sí?

.- No preguntes. Naruto –respondió a mi cara confundida. Reí suavemente, ese chico me caía bien aún con lo poco que me había dicho y ese tal Naruto también parecía simpático.

.- Pasa. Estoy con mis amigas pero no muerden. Y yo tampoco -me recorrió con su mirada oscura y esa sonrisa ladeada volvió a surgir. Me quedé sin aire antes de girarme y tomar aire de forma casi desesperada ya fuera de su vista.

Pasé el hall y sentí sus pasos detrás mío, por lo que seguí hasta el comedor. Donde les pedí a mis amigas que no dijesen nada imprudente con la mirada. Tenten fue la que más acató mi petición con un simple _Hola _con su sonrisa amable -y por sorpresa, un pequeño sonrojo-, pero Ino se acercó y le dio dos besos antes de decirle _Hola, guapo. Soy Ino, ¿quieres que te enseñe la casa?_

Le cogí del brazo para arrastrarle al patio, fuera de la mirada desconcertada de mi amiga. Sin duda ella nunca cambiaría, y menos con los 17 años que tenía encima. Le miré disculpándome pero él tenía algo parecido a una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa tan pero _tan _pequeña que casi ni se notaba.

.- Me sorprende que hables el español tan bien –le comenté mientras intentaba encontrar la pelota.

.- Me gustan los idiomas. -dijo como si eso lo explicara todo. Y en realidad si que lo explicaba.

.- A mi también me gustan, pero tengo un serio problema para poder utilizarlos –susurré sonriendo. Él sonrió perceptiblemente antes de volver a mirarme.

.- Te podría ayudar con el inglés, si quieres. -le miré sorprendida. ¿Cuando encuentras un chico guapo que además está buenísimo, que habla qué se yo cuantos idiomas, y se ofrece para enseñarte su idioma? Este chico sin duda era perfecto. Lo único que quería era que no fuese demasiado mayor. _Por favor, que no tenga más de 21 años... _

.- Me encantaría –le respondí con una sonrisa.

Seguimos inspeccionando el patio pero yo no encontraba la pelota en ningún lugar. Cuando de pronto sentí su silbido, ese silbido con el que llamaba a veces por las noches, y vi que ya la tenía. No pude evitar sonrojarme, lo hizo a posta y su sonrisa de _Sabes-quien-soy,-el-chico-de-tus-sueños-y-eso-no-cambiará _le delataba.

Volvimos a entrar y me sorprendí al no encontrar a las chicas en el comedor, pero sí todas las fotos. Imposible que se hubiesen marchado, seguro que Ino se vengaría conmigo y Tenten no pudo negarse.

Le guié hasta el hall, abrí la puerta y allí nos quedamos unos segundos solo mirándonos. Era extraño verle a la luz del día, vestido del todo, y con la cabeza hacia abajo. Siempre le había visto con la cabeza alzada para poder verme.

.- Por cierto, pelirrosa. ¿Cómo te llamas? -reí ante su apodo. Nunca me habían puesto ese. Normalmente era algo como _pelo-chicle _o algo parecido.

.- Sakura ¿y tú, moreno? -le respondí entrecerrando mis ojos con una sonrisa divertida.

.- Sasuke. Encantado... -un escalofrío me recorrió por su mirada pero yo no me quedaría atrás. Claro que no...

.- Igualmente... Sasuke –le respondí mordiéndome un labio y con una sonrisa.

Sabía que me gustaba, y me gustaba mucho. Pero yo no era como Ino, no podía lanzarme así, me costaba mucho más poder llegar a un chico.

.- Esto, ¿habías venido ya por aquí? -le pregunté para romper el silencio que se había establecido entre nosotros.

.- No. A España sí, pero aquí no.

.- Puedo ser tu guía turístico un día de estos, si quieres.

Solo asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de mi para salir por la puerta que llevaba abierta ya un buen rato. Cerré la puerta y me quedé unos segundos sin moverme. Mi chico de la 77, o chico misterioso como también había llegado a llamarle, tenía nombre, ojos negros, era alto y era mucho más guapo y estaba mucho más bueno de lo que podía ver desde mi ventana por la noche.

Escuché sonidos desde el piso de arriba y subí las escaleras para verificar que, como había pensado, los ruidos venían de mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y algo saltó sobre mí, tirándome al suelo.

.- ¡¿Qué haces, cerda? -le grité al tenerla sobre mío.

.- ¡Te gusta! -me respondió señalándome con un dedo, con el pelo revuelto, como seguramente lo tendría yo, y una sonrisa en el rostro.

.- … ¿Qué dices?

.- Ese bombón que tienes como vecino te gusta. Se nota mucho, frentona, no hace falta que lo niegues.

.- Pero...

Vale, tenía razón. Ellas siempre se enteraban cuando un chico me gustaba, y no tenía nada más que hacer que aceptarlo... o hacerme la desentendida.

.- Pero... si a mí me gusta otro...

.- Sakura, no sigas con que te gusta Sai, porqué ya no te creemos. Imagina que hasta Ino se dio cuenta que no sentías nada por él hace unos días.

Reímos las tres hasta que Ino entendió a lo que se refería con la última frase y empezaron a discutir y a reír al mismo tiempo. Terminamos en la cama, lanzándonos las almohadas, como cuando éramos unas niñas de diez años.

Nos dedicábamos a hablar de la extraña relación que compartían Tenten y su nuevo _novio _Neji. Era guapo, educado, buen chico, pero no ponía demasiado interés en Tenten y ella se estaba cansando. Cuando comenzamos a buscarle nuevo novio entre risas, escuché voces fuera y, sin lugar a dudas, reconocí su voz.

Las tres casi corrimos para estar en la ventana. Y allí estaban los dos amigos. Era extraño ver algo así, uno rubio y de ojos azules y el otro moreno y de ojos negros. Y como nunca me había pasado, yo no podía quitar mis ojos del moreno.

.- Sakura, di algo. - me instaba Tenten sentada en el suelo para que no se le viera.

.- Sí, frentona. Invítalos a la playa mañana. - le siguió Ino estirada en la cama. La miré con los ojos más abiertos que nunca.

_Pero qué decía esa niña. ¿Estaba loca? ¿Cómo iba invitarles a la playa si casi ni les conocía?_

.- ¡Chicos! -grité desde la ventana. Enseguida sus ojos fueron a mí. Al que Sasuke llamaba Naruto me saludó con una sonrisa radiante- ¿Os apetece ir mañana a la playa con nosotras y otros amigos?

Naruto me miró seriamente, como si entendiese todo lo que les decía, y luego miró a Sasuke pidiendo traducción. Me reí bajito al escuchar a Sasuke explicarle lo que dije. Cuando terminó Naruto comenzó a saltar y a gritar _¡Sí! _Ese chico era más hiperactivo que cualquiera que hubiese conocido.

.- Vale, pues mañana a las 4 paso por vosotros -le dije a Sasuke. Le tradujo a Naruto y le dijo algo como _Tienes que aprender YA el español. _Les sonreí y me despedí de ellos.

Las chicas comenzaron a chillar y a llamar a las niñas cuando vieron mi cara de _No-puedo-creer-que-lo-hice. _Rompí a reír al ver a las chicas con los móviles ya marcando los números.

. x .

¡Qué calor! Eran las cinco y media y nos encontrábamos todas las niñas, que eramos alrededor de seis o siete, estiradas en la arena. Todas mirando a mis invitados y en realidad no era para menos. Sasuke y Naruto jugaban fútbol con mis amigos y no lo hacían nada mal, pero no era eso lo que mirábamos, o al menos no la mayoría. Si de por sí eran guapos, sin camiseta y con el bañador, sudando y corriendo, nos tenían babeando allí mismo. Aunque algunas lo disimuláramos mejor que otras.

.- ¡Sasuke, corre! -le gritaba Ino con toda la emoción posible- ¡Kiba, aléjate de Sasuke!

Todas nos reíamos por la actuación que hacía nuestra amiga, seguramente era la que más atenta estaba al partido. Me alegré de ver a mis amigos hablando con Sasuke y Naruto riéndose de no sé qué con Kiba, seguramente de Ino. Menos mal que se dieron la oportunidad de conocerlos. Sí, menos mal...

Cuando llegamos, una hora atrás más o menos, sentí que moriría en ese instante por las miradas de los chicos. Casi todos, por no decir todos, se habían semi-enfadado con nosotras por llevar a dos chicos con ellos, dos chicos que eran guapos y además estaban buenísimos. Cosas de hombres. La cuestión es que uno de los niños decidió hacer un partido de fútbol aprovechando las porterías que habían en la playa -nuestro lugar de siempre- solo para dejar en ridículo a los nuevos.

Y así acabaron: el grupo de Sasuke ganó y Naruto perdió, fue divertido ver las caras de los chicos de los dos equipos reírse mientras Naruto acusaba -en inglés- a Sasuke de hacer trampas. Al final todo acabó bien después del partido.

.- Sakura, déjame sitio -escuché que me decían mientras seguía escuchando música.

Cuando me giré me encontré que estaban todos los niños ya sentados esperando que nosotras les dijésemos algo. Me senté y dejé que Sasuke se sentara al lado mío.

.- Lo hemos hecho bien -dijo Shino intentando que nosotras comenzáramos a decirles algo, como siempre hacía Ino.

.- Lo habéis hecho muy bien. _Very __good_-dijo Moegi, una de mis amigas, intentando entablar algún tipo de conversación con Naruto.

Sasuke rió despacio casi sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Me le quedé mirando esperando que me dijera qué era lo gracioso. Se me acercó un poco y ladeó su cabeza hacía mí. En ese momento sentí que el corazón se me escaparía y que dejaba de respirar, creo que falto poco para ambas.

.- Naruto tiene novia ¿sabes? No creo que a tu amiga le siente muy bien saberlo -me susurró en el oído. _Uff..._ susurré cuando le escuché y solté una pequeña risa cuando vi a Moegi acercándose tanto a mi nuevo amigo.

.- Yo... Lo siento -intentó decir con un acento muy extraño- Yo tener novia en .. en _England._

Cuando terminó su frase la mitad nos pusimos a reír mientras Moegi tenía la cara más triste y desilusionada que le había visto poner, otras dos le decían que eso daba igual, que ella estaba, justamente, en Inglaterra y él estaba en España.

.- Ni se te ocurra, Moegi -dijo Tenten regañando a las otras dos chicas- Sabes que esas cosas no se hacen así que deja tranquilo a Naruto.

.- Tranquila, tampoco pensaba hacerlo -dijo con voz de resignación- _I'm __sorry._No te volveré a molestar, Naruto -le dijo con una sonrisa a la que él respondió radiante. Seguidamente la abrazó ganándose la mirada sorprendida de todos.

Aquel chico era extraño, y gracioso, pero, por sobre todo, era un amor.

Llevábamos como media hora hablando y no sé en qué momento terminé entre las piernas de Sasuke apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho. Pero a ninguno pareció importarle mucho, seguramente Ino ya había hecho sus deberes.

.- Voy a comprar un agua -anuncié levantándome- ¿Alguien quiere que le traiga algo?

Obviamente, y como lo esperaba, más de la mitad me pidió una botella de agua. No se las iba a negar, sobretodo a los chicos, que casi se deshidrataron jugando a correr tras esa pelota con los casi 40° que habían, así que después de recoger el dinero me levanté.

Sasuke me acompañó para ayudarme con las botellas. Vi como una de las chicas también se iba a levantar para ayudarme pero Tenten, rápida y sigilosa como solo ella podía serlo, la detuvo antes, solo unas milésimas de segundos antes de que los demás se percataran.

.- Te veo distraída -comentó mientras caminábamos a la bodega, el único lugar donde tenían un precio razonable en verano- ¿Eres así siempre?

.- Más o menos -dije riendo- Aunque últimamente le doy muchas vueltas a las cosas

.- ¿Y a qué le estás dando vueltas ahora? -me preguntó cuando llegamos y saludamos al gerente de la tienda

En realidad era a él a quien le estaba dando muchas vueltas. A su voz, a su rostro, a su sonrisa... Ese chico me encantaba, y no lo negaba, era imposible hacerlo.

.- Sasuke, ¿Naruto hace cuanto que tiene novia? -le pregunté intentando que cuando se lo preguntara a él pareciera más natural y no salido de la nada, pero me pareció extraño verle fruncir levemente el ceño.

.- No sé, hace unos cuantos meses. ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta? -me respondió un poco cortante. ¡Dios! Este niño es tonto. ¿Cómo se supone que me va a gustar Naruto si es a él a quien me como con los ojos cada vez que le miro?

.- Claro que no -dije- Es solo que quería saberlo para cuando Moegi me lo pregunte, que me lo preguntará -reí levemente mientras cogíamos las cinco botellas de agua que necesitábamos.

Nos dirigimos al mostrador y cuando le sonreí al hombre que nos esperaba él me dio una sonrisa pícara. Ese hombre era muy amable y parecía simpático pero ahora mismo solo logró ponerme nerviosa.

.- ¿Y tú qué? -murmuró Sasuke cuando salimos con dos bolsas.

.- ¿Yo qué?

.- ¿Tienes novio? -preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Sentí que se me paraba el corazón al escuchar su pregunta pero intenté hacer como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y en realidad lo era. Me estaba comportando como un quinceañera y eso no podía ser.

.- No, no tengo. ¿Y tú? -era mi turno de preguntar. Seguimos caminando un buen rato después de su respuesta. Un simple _no _que había implantado una leve sonrisa en mi rostro que no me dejaba tranquila.

Cuando llegamos todos nos miraron extrañados. Parecía como si se pensaran que... ¿De verdad se pensaban que nos iríamos y no volveríamos? Cuando la chica más inocente del grupo soltó un _He ganado _supe que de verdad habían estado hablando de eso. Todos se pusieron a reír, contando a Naruto que al parecer se hizo muy amigo de Kiba -él único que hablaba inglés, por suerte.

Nos sentamos sin decir ni una palabra después de repartir las botellas; yo por mi parte quería escuchar de qué hablaban antes pero al parecer decidieron cambiar el tema por completo. Sasuke se sentó al lado mio y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Ya era tarde, corría un poco de brisa y el sol ya se estaba ocultando. Debían ser las ocho o las nueve y nosotros seguíamos allí.

Comencé a participar un poco la conversación de mis amigos pero poco dije, estaba más atenta a la respiración pausada de Sasuke que a los planes que estaban haciendo para la próxima semana. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, tenía su cabeza en mis piernas y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Parecía un niño apunto de dormirse.

.- ¿Quedamos esta noche? -me preguntó en un susurro para que solo lo pudiese escuchar yo.

.- ¿Crees que podrás resistir hasta esta noche? Pareces cansado -le respondí, aunque me recriminé inmediatamente por hacerlo ¿Y si esta era la única posibilidad para poder salir con él y yo la había perdido? ¡Dios, que tonta llegaba a ser!

.- Tranquila, una ducha y todo arreglado -dijo con una leve, muy leve, sonrisa- ¿Entonces, qué me dices?

Me lo pensé durante unos cinco segundos. Más que nada por no parecer tan ansiosa porque sabía la respuesta desde antes que me lo preguntara. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y antes de que fuese a contestar los abrió mirándome con esos dos fosos negros que me hacían perder la normalidad de mi respiración.

.- Vale, ¿a las diez?

.- Te paso a buscar. -me respondió antes de cerrar los ojos y, para sorpresa mía, dormirse.

. x .

.- ¿Entonce solo vienes aquí por verano?

.- Sí, durante el año tengo clases y durante las vacaciones cortas prefiero quedarme en casa o en el campus.

Caminábamos por el paseo marítimo después de haber ido a cenar. Me había enterado de unas cuantas cosas sobre mi vecino. Aparte de ser inglés, por parte de padre, su madre era japonesa. Y aunque solo sus ojos, un poco más rasgados de lo normal, y su pelo negro le delataran, nunca hubiese imaginado que era mezcla. Hablamos sobre su familia y sobre la mía, se sorprendió cuando le dije que vivía con mi hermana y su esposo mientras mi madre vivía con su novio. Era una historia muy larga que le resumí en media hora de conversación. Nunca había sido buena en los resúmenes.

.- ¿Ya tienes pensado que harás después de tu último año? -me preguntó mirándome de reojo

.- Sí, bueno, en teoría. Quiero estudiar medicina pero aún no sé muy bien en qué universidad entraré -le dije- Todas parecen ser buenas pero aún no estoy segura de nada.

.- Medicina, eh. Yo estudio Ingeniería informática en _University of London_ y me va muy bien. Creo que también hacen Medicina. -comentó- ¿Te gustaría estudiar en el extranjero o prefieres aquí cerca?

.- Me encantaría estudiar allí -respondí inmediatamente. Inglaterra era mi sueño, el país que siempre había querido conocer. Y que él me estuviese casi diciendo que fuese allí a estudiar era como un sueño, pero tenía que despertar porque lo más probable era que lo hubiera dicho solo por amabilidad.

Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos que habían mirando al mar y guardamos silencio. El sonido de las suaves olas me tranquilizaba y las voces de las personas que, al igual que nosotros, decidieron salir aquella noche, parecían venir de otro mundo.

Le miré de reojo y me di cuenta de la intensidad con la que miraba el mar. Parecía estar en su nube privada y yo no estaba por la labor de hacerle bajar a la Tierra, menos si podía mirarle de cerca sin que se enterara. Mis ojos se dirigieron inconscientemente hasta sus labios... ¿Qué daría yo por tener esos labios para mi? Sin quererlo, y casi sin darme cuenta, había empezado a acercarme.

.- Mm... -murmuró cuando mis labios chocaron con los suyos. Tarde me di cuenta de lo que hacía pero no me arrepentí y solo espere a que él me correspondiera, si es que lo hacía. Sentí como sonrió y luego como mis piernas se derretían. Sus labios se movían con total confianza sobre los míos y su lengua hacía estragos en mi boca.

Nos besamos durante mucho tiempo, solo dándonos unas pequeñas pausas para poder recobrar el aire, y no fue hasta que mi móvil sonó que no nos separamos lo suficiente como para que él pudiese observar lo rojo de mis mejillas.

.- ¿Sí? -respondí

.- _¿Sakura? -_escuché como me hablaba mi madre- _¿Estás en la casa? _

_.- _No, salí. -le informé- Satsuki ya lo sabía, ella está en casa.

.- _Vale, ahora llamo a tu hermana. Cariño, no tardes mucho en volver que las calles son peligrosas por la madrugada. Adiós._

La llamada terminó antes de que pudiese despedirme. Negué con la cabeza mientras el pensamiento "mi madre está loca" pasaba por mi mente. Volví a meter el aparato dentro del bolso antes de coger la mano de Sasuke y tirar de él.

.- ¿Dónde vamos? -me preguntó.

.- A tu casa

. x .

Los primeros rayos del sol me instaron a cubrirme los ojos. Eran molestos y además comenzaba a tener calor. Intente moverme pero un brazo en mi cintura y una profunda respiración en mi oído me hizo recordar la noche anterior. Sonreí sin quererlo mientras me giraba para quedar frente a él.

Me quedé embelesada mirándole mientras dormía. Había tanta paz en su rostro, no había ninguna tensión en sus facciones. Su pecho se movía al ritmo de su suave respiración. _Dios..._

No sabía qué sentía dentro pero una extraña sensación me recorría y se implantaba en ese lugar que hay entre el estómago y la garganta, justo en ese lugar que está cerca del corazón. Me cubrí más los sábanas cuando se movió. Comenzaba a despertarse y no sabía por qué pero estaba nerviosa.

Un suave rubor se implantó en mis mejillas cuando vi sus ojos negros mirarme fijamente y esa sonrisa de lado asomando por la comisura de su boca. Pasó un brazo por mi cintura desnuda y me atrajo hacia él. _Doble Dios... _

Sus labios eran increíbles; en realidad, todo él era increíble. Aunque no parecía que fuese tímido, eso me dejó muy sorprendida la noche anterior. Pero este Sasuke, el de la mañana, recién despertado, era muchísimo más directo que el de antes. Y me gustaba.

Sus manos recorrían mi espalda mientras se ponía encima de mí. Sus labios recorrían desde mi cuello hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja. Solté un suspiro cuando mordió suavemente la delicada piel hasta dejar una pequeña marca rojiza. Me miró y le sonreí pícara tirando ligeramente de su cabello negro.

.- ¡Sasuke! -entró Naruto interrumpiendo nuestro momento- Oh, I'm so sorry!_ -_dijo cuando vio la cara completamente enfadada de Sasuke y yo tapándome hasta la cabeza con la sábana.

¡Maldito Naruto! ¡Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en toda mi vida! Pero creo que no era la única avergonzada; Naruto salió lo más rápido de la habitación y aunque no sabía si era por la cara asesina de Sasuke o por encontrarme allí, con su amigo, metiéndonos mano, desnudos en la cama, lo que sí sabía era que vi su cara más roja que nunca.

.- Hay veces que me gustaría matar a ese imbécil. -sonreí aún muy sonrojada. No sabía cómo saldría de esa habitación.

. x .

Pasaron unos cuantos días de nuestra primera noche juntos. Para mi sorpresa, Naruto resultó ser bastante disimulado y atento para no comentar nada de la vergonzosa escena que presenció esa mañana, en realidad me sonrió un poco sonrojado y luego continuó con su actitud de siempre.

Solo tenían dos semanas antes de volver a Inglaterra, y yo no pensaba desperdiciar ningún momento. Volvieron a venir unas cuantas veces más a la playa con todos mis amigos y de vez en cuando nos íbamos a la ciudad de lado, donde siempre, pero siempre, había una fiesta a la que poder asistir. Sasuke no cambió su actitud hacia mí. Eso era bueno, en algunos momentos pensé que tal vez no era bueno que pasara tanto tiempo con él a la vista de que en pocos días se irían, pero él tampoco quería alejarse.

Mi hermana, poco tiempo después de esa noche que pasé fuera, se enteró que mantenía algo más que simple amistad con el vecino, pero no le dijo nada a mi madre. _Por suerte. _Aunque eso no hizo que se llevara bien con Sasuke. Le conoció un día que nos encontró en casa medio hablando medio besándonos, dijo que era un chico educado, pero muy frío y seco, que le irritaba. Sonreí cuando me lo comentó, sabía que era verdad pero a mi me encantaba.

.- Cuando volváis echamos un partido otra vez -dijo Kiba como despedida. Shino y Shikamaru le secundaron. La verdad es que se habían llevado bastante bien con todos.

.- ¿Te conectarás, Naruto-kun? -preguntó Moegi, agregándole el -_kun _que todos comenzaríamos a extrañar.

La verdad es que la chica seguía detrás de mi nuevo amigo, pero a él parecía no molestarle, aunque nunca demostró más que cariño por ella. No sé porqué pero tenía una ganas increíbles de conocer a la novia de Naruto, debía ser un cielo para estar con él... o tal vez una buscona que le había robado el corazón. De solo imaginarlo desee que Naruto se fijara más en Moegi, ella era tan dulce que merecía un chico como él.

Las despedidas se acabaron y antes de que Sasuke se acercara a mí para despedirse, les dije que les acompañaría a casa. Caminamos como quince minutos hasta la casa, los quince minutos más largos que había tenido. Naruto hablaba y hablaba en inglés sobre lo mucho que le gusto el pueblo y cuanto nos extrañaría a todos, mientras nosotros solo hacíamos como si le escucháramos -en realidad ni me esforzaba en entenderle. Sentía que solo nos unía el calor de nuestras manos unidas, parecía que la distancia ya nos comenzaba a separar.

Cuando se comenzaron a ver las casas blancas de la comunidad donde vivíamos apreté nuestro agarre. No quería que se fuese, no quería despedirme. Le miré y no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro. Parecía que le diese igual y no sé por qué eso me dolió. Intenté soltarme cuando estábamos girando la esquina, pero no me dejó.

Naruto abrió el maletero del coche en silencio, mientras nosotros entrabamos a la casa. Nos soltamos sin quererlo de verdad y empezamos a sacar las maletas. Naruto sacó unas cuantas mientras yo esperaba fuera; solo quedaba una, y era de Sasuke.

.- Sakura, cuidate mucho. -me dijo con un acento muy extraño. Le sonreí con los ojos brillosos.

.- Tu también. Vuelve pronto. -le respondí abrazándole con fuerza.

.- Claro -me dijo desordenando mi pelo.

Me soltó y con una sonrisa se fue hacia el coche. Suspiré y miré hacia la puerta de la casa. Sasuke estaba apoyado en ella, con los brazos cruzados y mirando el suelo empedrado. Fui hasta allí y le besé suavemente la mejilla. No quería despedirme...

Me abrazó fuerte escondiendo su rostro en mi pelo. No pude evitarlo, las lágrimas asomaron en mis ojos y aunque lo intenté, no pude evitar que recorrieran mis mejillas. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y dejé de intentar detenerlas.

.- ¿Qué haces, tonta? -me dijo mirándome- No llores.

Seguía sin mostrar ninguna expresión, pero ¿qué esperaba?, ¿que llorara, que me dijera que me quería? Sasuke no era así. Intenté limpiar mi rostro pero él se me adelantó y suavemente secó los rastros de las lágrimas.

.- Te extrañaré -dije mirando al suelo. No quería verle, lloraría.

.- Yo también -sentía que sus ojos taladraban mi cabeza. _Dios... como extrañaría esos pozos negros..._

.- Vuelve pronto, ¿vale? -sonrió de medio lado antes de coger mi cara y besarme lento, suave, intentando que no se acabara nunca.

Cuando nos separamos me guiñó un ojo después de soltarme, me sonrió y se encaminó al coche. Metió la maleta en el maletero y entró. Sentí como se me iba el aire al mismo tiempo que se ponía en marcha el motor. Pitaron dos veces antes de irse. Sonreí con las lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos y me despedí de ellos con una mano.

No tenía que estar triste, volverían. Además, que no estuvieran no significaba que dejaría de hablar con ellos, ¿verdad?

Un sonido hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos. Me sequé la cara y aclaré mi voz antes de contestar al móvil. Era Ino

.- Diga... -mi voz sonó triste aunque no quisiera, a mi amiga nunca le gustó saber que lloraba por un hombre.

.- _Frentona, ¿ya se han ido? _-preguntó. A ella también le sentaba mal que se fuesen.

.- Sí... -me dirigí a casa mientras hablaba.

.- _Bueno, no te deprimas. Volverán _-dijo con su típico optimismo.- _Por cierto, mañana iremos a comprar los libros, las libretas y todo, ¿vendrás?_

.-Claro. Llámame cuando sepas la hora, ¿vale?

.- _Nuestro último año, eh... Nos vemos mañana, frentona._

_.- _Hasta mañana, cerda -colgué mientras miraba la casa de los chicos desde mi puerta.

_Sí... _El último año en el instituto. Se me hacía raro. Cinco años allí, con la misma gente, los mismos compañeros, los mismos profesores. Y solo un año para la universidad. No tenía tiempo para estar triste. El año pasaba muy rápido y yo tenía mucho que hacer. Y Sasuke volvería, en un año pero lo haría.

_Un año... no es nada. _

. x ._  
_

. x .

**N/A: **Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí os traigo el one-shot que tenía guardado hace un tiempo, espero que os guste. Depende de los reviews haré o no una segunda parte, ¿vale? :) Ya me diréis.

La verdad es que no se cuando pueda volver a actualizar _Entre Ángeles y Demonios_, espero que para Semana Santa porque la semana que tenemos libre a finales de este mes la tengo bastante ocupada, sobretodo porque se me vienen encima los exámenes y ¡no estoy preparada! TT Si alguien sabe de métodos para superar bachillerato con buenas notas teniendo dos dias a la semana ocupados, que por favor me lo diga. A ver si os hago más caso a vosotros que a mi "horario" x)

Besos y gracias por haber leído :D

_**¿review? **_

_****__**F**__do: _**J**αvιιтнα'_S_**  
**


End file.
